User talk:Imnew7373/Archive:2016
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Milkshake!! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Digifiend (talk) 01:36, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Hold up Hold up, Logopedia is about logos, and an article without one is pretty much useless, I know you mean well, but the articles should be created with at least one logo on them. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 00:33, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I will be carful here now Axg. Imnew7373 (talk) 00:36, February 19, 2016 (UTC) UGH! 9Go! Hello! I've noticed what you did to the 9Go! page. You removed all of my extened history, and you thought they were vandalism! Please report about this, Imnew! Aaron's the best (talk) 23:00, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry and I will be ver carful Aaron the best! Imnew7373 (talk) 23:01, February 19, 2016 (UTC) It's just been undone, Imnew, and it's all perfect now! Aaron's the best (talk) 23:05, February 19, 2016 (UTC) About TIM Brasil It didn't change their logo. I check out it's website everytime, and i watch their commercials at TV, just to check if the logo has changed. And it didn't... yet. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 17:52, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Spelling You meant to say "editing guidelines". But instead, you say "edit guidelines" shortly to prevent ugly admins from harming your contributions. Say "editing guidelines" every time. SCTV I warn you, because I added the 2000 SCTV logo, and you removed it! For your misunderstanding, this has been undone. Here's the logo if you wanna see it.Aaron again (talk) 21:03, May 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: User Reports Hi Imnew, I've left a comment on User Reports regarding your most recent report. Thank you. Alxeedo TALK 05:49, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: User Reports Hi Imnew, I've responded to your report. Please don't take my response personally, I just currently don't see any concrete evidence that the user in question is Augi. If you have any more evidence or anything else develops, feel free to submit another report or send me a message. Thanks for all that you do. Alxeedo TALK 02:10, July 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: You have a new rollback request Hi Imnew, I have granted you rollback. Please note that you will be on "probation" for the first week or so, meaning that I will be watching how you use the tool and ensuring that you are using it correctly. However, I am confident that you will be a great rollback based on your past contributions. I only have one thing I would like to request of you: Be careful with your interactions with sockpuppets. If I delete the user page of a sockpuppet, it is because I am trying to prevent them from looking at their user page and I am attempting to discourage them from creating further accounts. Although the Sockpuppet template is helpful in many cases, for some users (like Dan9122 and Alexandria/Caidin), they seem to take pride in watching us react to their destruction. They enjoy seeing us add the names of their sockpuppets to the sockpuppet template and inserting it on their user pages. In these cases, it is better to delete their user page, all of their contributions, and pretend like they were never even there. So please, in the future, if I delete a user page, do not restore it. Thank you. If you have any questions regarding anything I just said or about rollback, do not hesitate to ask. Also, once again, congratulations! :) Alxeedo TALK 19:09, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Rave Motion Pictures Deletion because of duplication of Rave Cinemas rejected. Completely different set of logos and dates on the page, are you sure it's the same company? If so, the dates should have been corrected, the new images added, and the page MOVED. Not a new page made and the old one deleted.